


Power Up

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [46]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Marvel - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta and Doyoung are certified Marvel fans while their boyfriends are DC fans.





	Power Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from their radio interview in America where Yuta answered Iron Man, Doyoung answered Dr. Strange , Taeyong answered Aquaman while Jaehyun is a certified Batman fan.
> 
> The title is related again to Red Velvet since this is also a Dojae fic... :)

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! TONY STARK DIDN'T SACRIFICE HIS LIFE JUST TO GET DISRESPECTED LIKE THIS!" Yuta is fuming, if that's the great word to describe him right now after his boyfriend just insulted his favorite superhero. The hell did Taeyong said that Iron Man isn't even a superhero and just a normal human being with brains? He saved the entire universe from falling for goodness sake!

"AND THAT'S THE TRUTH! TONY STINKING STARK ISN'T REALLY A HUGE SUPERHERO SINCE HE DOESN'T HAVE A SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES!" Taeyong yells back, his face is all red from all the shouting that he's making. They're currently inside their shared apartment and what started everything is just a movie choice that they should watch. Taeyong insisted to watch Aquaman, since that is his most favorite recently but Yuta wants to watch the latest Spiderman movie. Until things heated up and all the shoutings began.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE HIM JUST BECAUSE HE CAN TALK TO ANIMALS! WHAT THE HELL LEE TAEYONG!?? IS THAT THE SUPERHUMAN ABILITY THAT YOU'VE BEEN BOASTING!!???" Yuta scoffs. Taeyong clutches his hands on his heart dramatically, feeling offended of the sudden statement his boyfriend says.

"ARTHUR GOT SO MANY SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES FOR YOUR INFORMATION! HE'S UNLIKE YOUR HUMAN SUPERHERO WHO'S POWERLESS!" Yuta wants to strangle Taeyong after the insults Tony Stark got from him. "EXCUSE ME BRUCE WAYNE IS ALSO POWERLESS!" Yuta snaps back which Jaehyun's ears perks up from the sudden inclusion of his favorite since childhood.

"What does Bruce has to do with your arguments?" Jaehyun asks calmly with his left brow raised. ".. and excuse me, he may not have a superhuman abilities but he can save the world too.." 

"Jae.. honey, let them fight. It's very entertaining to watch." Doyoung speaks from the kitchen as he gets a bag of popcorn. He sits beside his boyfriend, snuggles onto him.

"VERY ENTERTAINING TO WATCH HUH? YOUR BOYFRIEND'S FAVORITE IS JUST RICH AND SMART BUT MY TONY STARK IS SMARTER THAN HIM BECAUSE HE CAN MAKE A TIME MACHINE, IN CASE THAT YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT." Yuta beams at the couple. Doyung frowns and beams back. "Of course I know that. Remember that Strange just give away the time stone to Thanos that easy because he saw from the future that Tony is the one who will save them from everything."

Jaehyun looks at his boyfriend in disbelief. Did Doyoung just lowkey dissed Batman versus Iron man? Doyoung looks back, getting the hint of disappointment and disbelief from him. He reaches out his boyfriend's hands but Jaehyun just scoots it away from him.

"Really, Jae?" Doyoung asks, afraid that they'll end up like Yuta and Taeyong.

"You said that Iron man is better than Batman.." Jaehyun pouts. Doyoung rolls his eyes in annoyance. He doesn't want to start a fight with him so he tries to calm himself down. "Jae.. please..."

"I'm so disappointed, Doie." Jaehyun lets out a puff and stands up to go to their bed. Doyoung watches his boyfriend's tantrum and questions his life. Why does he have to be trapped with two couples roommates arguing over comic characters and a boyfriend who's also sensitive when it comes to his Batman. He follows Jaehyun inside and stares at Jaehyun who's watching Youtube videos of Bruce Wayne and his sidekick.

"Jae.. I'm sorry.. okay?" At least he's on the right mind to control himself from shouting over Jaehyun like what Yuta did. Jaehyun looks up from his laptop and smiles at his boyfriend. Doyoung takes the hint that he was forgiven and plops beside him. He peeks from his boyfriend's laptop to at least try to watch something related to Batman until he saw Jaehyun typing 'Dr. Strange powers' on the search bar. Doyoung's eyes glows and Jaehyun didn't hesitate to wrap his loose arm to his lover. Doyoung leans on his boyfriend's broad shoulder and together they watched how powerful Dr. Strange can be.

"It didn't hurt to learn something from him, though." Jaehyun whispers and kisses his boyfriend's forehead.

"I'll try later with Bruce. I think he's attractive, though."

"More attractive than me?" Doyoung winks.

"You're more attractive."

"Now they are fighting." Yuta says as he watches Jaehyun storms to his and Doyoung's room. Taeyong hums in agreement and looks at Yuta, feeling guilty after all the banters he had with him. He didn't intend to insult his favorite like that but saying Aquaman is boring made Taeyong snap. Yuta looks at his boyfriend too, shyly walking to him.

"Hey... Aquaman isn't bad.. to watch.. can I try?" Yuta swallows all his pride and reaches out for his boyfriend's hand. Taeyong didn't hesitate to intertwine it with his and pull him into a tight hug.

"We can try.... after we watch Wonder Woman."

"Wait...are you cheating?" Yuta smiles and place kisses on his boyfriend's neck. He can feel Taeyong snickers.

"With Wonder Woman? She's wonderful but you're far more better than her." He pulls back to see his boyfriend's blush.

"In what sense? In whipping?" Yuta's smirk made Taeyong gets a better idea than their planned movie marathon. "Whipping? No... I'll be the one who's going to whip, baby.."

"Oh, Taeyong... you bad boy.." With that, whips and cries were heard from the other room. Doyoung and Jaehyun don't care since they're in their own world, exploring Dr. Strange's magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty but please do comment and press kudos! Thanks! :O


End file.
